secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Remnant State
Introduction: The Remnant State is a new military group in SL established in 2011 by Van Valeeva and Wessel Burt (Now known as Verone Potez or Dutch Lyric) in the wake of the downfall of the Deutsches Kaiserreich (DKR). On the 19th of May 2012 Verone Potez and Sean007 Cooperstone betrayed the trust Governor Valeeva had put in them. They ejected all the members of the Remnant groups and invited our brothers and sisters in their groups. Governor Valeeva found some loyal officers at her side and The Remnant State went in exile, on a sacred mission to take back what is theirs and liberate their brothers and sisters in Rose Petal from the dictatorship of the Marshal. Due to the lack of leadership skills, the moral pressure of the combat community and the Governor’s loyalists and financial problems, the Remnant Militia disbanded soon after the coup. The attempts of Marshal Verone Potez to have the Remnant people join the Merczateers led to a handful followers. Most left the Merczateers forces after Verone did. Verone decided to step out of the combat community in July 2012. Governor Van Valeeva and her loyalists reformed the state in Isle of Redemption, a barren island with an old air base, created by Kelkith Kiezelstein. Introduction: The Remnant State is a new military group in SL established in 2011 by Van Valeeva and Wessel Burt (Now known as Verone Potez or Dutch Lyric) in the wake of the downfall of the Deutsches Kaiserreich (DKR). On the 19th of May 2012 Verone Potez and Sean007 Cooperstone betrayed the trust Governor Valeeva had put in them. They ejected all the members of the Remnant groups and invited our brothers and sisters in their groups. Governor Valeeva found some loyal officers at her side and The Remnant State went in exile, on a sacred mission to take back what is theirs and liberate their brothers and sisters in Rose Petal from the dictatorship of the Marshal. Due to the lack of leadership skills, the moral pressure of the combat community and the Governor’s loyalists and financial problems, the Remnant Militia disbanded soon after the coup. The attempts of Marshal Verone Potez to have the Remnant people join the Merczateers led to a handful followers. Most left the Merczateers forces after Verone did. Verone decided to step out of the combat community in July 2012. History (RP): While a dedicated and official SL Combat LL Damage army, Remnant hosts a unique form of roleplay called "passive" role play. This role play allows a backstory and storyline in which the members may simply exist. It manifests itself in notecards and graphic novel pages delivered at intervals to the membership in which everyday non-RP events may be characterized as an event in the story by the Governor and her staff. While members are not required in any way to "RP", they do exist passively in the story and are allowed to RP against the story as it unfolds at anytime Structure There are 4 branches in Remnant: * The Guard and Air Eagles * The Mercenaries * The Secret Service * The Citizens * R&D *The Guard and Air Eagles This branch is the organized army of The Remnant State. This branch has 100 positions. Within the Guard you may serve as a Trooper and specialize as a Pilot within Remnant’s Air Eagles. Your rank will be in the Guard no matter where you serve. *The Mercenaries The second way to serve is as a Mercenary. Mercenaries will be paid by the State on a battle by battle basis. The Mercenary leader will handle the payroll. Mercs are no members of the Guards. Mercenaries are allowed to be in another army outside The Remnant State. *The Secret Service This is the Governors personal Guard and much will be expected of this elite force. There will only be 12 slots. The members of the guard are hand picked by the guard commander. *Citizens The citizens are people who settled down in the State and made it their home. They are no part of the of the regular armed forces, but are allowed to defend their homes in case of hostilities. They are subject to the rules and in case of war, part of the chain of command as volunteers. *R&D Finally you may work in Remnant State Industries for money. Only authorized builders and scripters within this group will be able to get contracts with the State. It is here we will bid out projects. *Citizens The citizens are people who settled down in the State and made it their home. They are no part of the of the regular armed forces, but are allowed to defend their homes in case of hostilities. They are subject to the rules and in case of war, part of the chain of command as volunteers. *R&D Finally you may work in Remnant State Industries for money. Only authorized builders and scripters within this group will be able to get contracts with the State. It is here we will bid out projects.